Brothers
by Shiningheart of ThunderClan
Summary: A cute little one-shot that's been rattling in my brain for a while. A conversation with a new OC leads Yukina to make a decision that surprises all of them.


A Brother/Sister one-shot fic!

Summary: So, I've been thinking for a while on what Yukina intended to do if she ever found her brother. This is what I came up with. Featuring a new OC, Tamara!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

><p>"What do you intend to do?" Yukina blinked up at the cheetah demoness in confusion. The other woman's usually playful green eyes were actually rather serious. "I mean, after you find your brother." Tamara explained.<p>

The Koorime's eyes lit up in understanding. She looked back at the dishes she was doing, scrubbing down an already clean plate. When she knew she couldn't stall anymore, she placed the plate in the drying rack and pulled out another one from the pile beside her. "Well... I was kind of hoping he'd come here and meet my friends."

Tamara frowned and asked, "And if he doesn't?" Yukina didn't answer right away, and Tamara sighed. "Yukina, you're a sweet girl and a loving friend. You saved me from myself, and I will always be in your debt for that." She reached over the smaller female and turned off the water, signalling she wanted Yukina's full attention.

Yukina turned around and leaned against the sink, looking down at the floor shyly. "I didn't do as much as you seem to think, Tammy." she said softly, timidly. "It was mostly Hiei and Kurama that convinced you to come to your senses."

"One with well-aimed words and the other with a well-aimed punch." Tamara quipped, grinning for the first time since the conversation had started. Yukina giggled softly and hid her face in the sleeve of her kimono. Tamara became serious again. "What will you do if he won't come here? What if he isn't the kind and caring soul you imagine him to be?"

She knew Hiei was listening. She could sense him, outside and in a tree. This confrontation was as much for him as it was for Yukina. The aqua-haired female looked up at Tamara. For the first time since the cheetah had met her, Yukina resembled her brother more than ever. Her eyes had shut down, so to speak, becoming hard and cold. When she spoke again, it was monotone. "Is this conversation going anywhere, Tamara? If not, I'd like to return to my duties."

Tamara shifted her weight uncomfortably. Yukina almost never used her real name, and the fact that she was now signified just how much the choice in topic was upsetting her. "Are you going to join him in Makai?" Yukina's eyes widened fractionally. "You may not realize it, Yukina, but you have a family here. You have brothers and sisters, people that love you and would do anything to protect you. Each of the boys here love you in their own way."

She walked toward the window and looked out, smiling when she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestling on the ground. Kurama was watching them while holding a conversation with Botan. Hiei looked like he was dozing up in the three, but he would occasionally open an eye and shoot a swift glance at either where his teammates were being idiots or the window where she now stood. Yukina joined her, and together they watched their favorite boys doing their own thing. Tamara pointed at Kuwabara. "Kuwabara loves you romantically. He'll do anything he can to make you happy, to see you give him that special smile that's reserved for only one person."

Her finger moved on to Kurama. "Kurama is the understanding brother. He's the one you go to for wisdom and advice. While he may sometimes have an identity crisis, he always puts the needs of his friends and family first." Then she moved on to Yusuke, lazily following him with her finger when he moved during his match with his best friend. "Yusuke is the fun brother. You go go him to cheer you up when something keeps you down. You can always count on him to have your back, whether it's for a fight or in an argument." She thought for a bit before grinning playfully down at Yukina. "Unless, of course, he's the one you're arguing with. Then you might as well kiss your point good-bye."

Yukina laughed good-naturedly, and smiled up at where Hiei sat. "I already know the type of brother Hiei is." Tamara gave a curious look, and the koorime continued. "He's the protective one, the one that always has my best interests at heart even though it may not seem like it. Out of all of the boys, he's the one that acts most like a brother." Her eyes became clouded and thoughtful, and Tamara stayed quiet. She wanted Yukina to come to a decision on her own. "You're right... I do already have a family." she said softly before nodding.

Tamara blinked as the smaller woman suddenly turned and walked out the door. She followed after her curiously to find all of the boys already looking. Apparently, Yukina had called their attention. Kurama gave her a curious look and she shrugged, mouthing, _"I have no idea."_

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Tammie's helped me a make a decision, even though she wasn't trying to." They all stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. She smiled at them all and said, "I have decided... to give up searching for my brother." Everyone jerked back in surprise, and Hiei almost fell off his perch in his shock. Yukina giggled at their reaction before explaining. "I know he's alive. I feel it in my heart. That's good enough for me. I could never ask him to give up what he may already have, and, while this may be terribly selfish of me, I'm not willing to leave all of you either." She closed her eyes and lowered her face, her smile never leaving. "I already have a family here, and I will never leave it."

Yukina went back inside. Tamara stayed where she stood, gaping at the doorway. The distinct sound of running water came to them all, signalling that she'd gone back to washing dishes. Still, no one spoke. Then Kuwabara spoke, and it was so intelligent that even Kurama would never be able to repeat it. "Uh... what?"

That broke everyone out of their spell. Yusuke, Kurama, and even Botan all laughed and relaxed, speaking excitedly to one another. They'd all been worried about Yukina ever finding out about Hiei being her brother. Now, it seemed, they only had to watch themselves. Tamara looked up at Hiei to find him staring intently at her. A shiver ran down her spine, as it always did when she met his gaze, and she hurriedly turned to run back in the temple. Echoing in her mind, she heard the fire demon's voice. It was enough to make her stumble. _"Thank you... Tammie."_

A smile touched Tamara's face, and responded with, _"You're welcome."_


End file.
